Conquest
by Virudh
Summary: Post Hogwarts, After The war ended and the repairs had been done, Harry enters Gringotts where he is taken to War Lord Ragnok at weapon point, because he is a thief, let's see how it goes, will he be forced to pay for the damage or will he get out if it?


_**This will be a one shot, so a single chapter,**_

 _ **the setting takes place after the war,**_

 _ **in Gringotts.**_

 _ **Harry enters gringotts to make amends, only, after Voldemort fires the killing curse at him again, the Horcrux in his reacts and he gets most of Voldemort's knowledge, no memories.**_

 _ **Hope you like it.**_

 _ **Virudh**_

 _ **HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_ walked into Gringotts, They had repaired it after he had broken into it. The Goblin warriors outside looked at him with narrowed eyes. Their spears pointed at him. The first guard spoke in a sharp tone, clearly hostile. A tad bit defensive.

 _What are doing here thief? Here to steal again? perhaps fly away with another dragon._ Harry gritted his teeth in anger. He did not understand their hostility, then having and harbouring a _Horcrux_ was a breach in contract. He spoke coldly, his face emotionless. _I wish to make amends Goblin, take me to War Lord Ragnok or perhaps, Lord Flamefist._

The goblin snarled. _How do you know of Lord Flamefist?_ He scoffed. _It does not matter, Ironclaw, take the thief to War Lord Ragnok, keep your eyes at him at all times, weapons pointed at him._ He looked at Harry, trying to intimidate him. _Do not attempt to steal anything thief, we will know._

Harry shrugged, as he walked in, the other guards walking behind, their spears pointed at his back. They walked through complicated tunnels and entered an office, the goblin behind him gave a violent push, making him stumble inside.

 _Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Potter, The boy who conquered, The Thief!_ The old goblin sneered, sitting on his high chair, an axe bigger than him leaning on the chair beside him. His small, beady eyes narrowed in contempt, glistening with hate, promising pain. Harry pushed down the urge to sneer. He spoke with as much sincerity as possible, it wasn't much, he hated the little bastards. _I wish to make amends, War Lord Ragnok, My actions have caused damage, and as such, I'll pay for the damage. I will also give you the Sword of Gryffindor to hold. Is it acceptable._

He saw the greed in the Goblin's eyes. His plan had worked. It went exactly he had planned. The greedy old bugger leaned forward, acting like he was in deep thought. _What you have offered is not enough, Mr Potter. What of Gringotts reputation? The Dragon?_

Harry perfectly hid his smile, acting like he was riled up, He clenched his fists _, Alright! Give me a Blood Test. I do not believe I have the required funds in the Potter Vaults._ He saw the goblin smile. They had planned to confiscate his vaults as retribution. The more the merrier.

The Goblin quickly asked for a ritual bowl and the enchanted parchment. He let seven drops of his blood fall and vanished the rest, wandlessly closed his wound, If the Goblin was surprised at the movement, he did not show.

The blood stretched on the parchment, Forming words, basically tracing his Geneology, neat beautiful writing appeared on the parchment written in red, indicating it was blood.

 _ **Hadrian James Potter**_

 _ **Heir Apparent to :**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell.**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Sayre**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Max**_

 _ **The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**_

 _ **The Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

 _ **The Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt**_

 _ **The Royal House of Shesha.**_

 _ **Passive Houses (Conquest )**_

 _ **House Crabbe**_

 _ **House Travers**_

 _ **House Lestrange**_

 _ **House Crouch**_

 _ **House Goyle**_

 _ **House Prince**_

 _ **House Selwyn**_

 _ **Assets :**_

 _ **Monetary : Check self updating ledgers of each house.**_

 _ **Investments : Check self updating ledgers of each house.**_

 _ **Notable Shares or ownership.**_

 _ **Gringotts : ten percent, majority shares.**_

 _ **Hogwarts grounds,**_

 _ **Unplottable Manors and Castles**_

 _ **Isle Black**_

 _ **Isle Sayre**_

 _ **Isle Potter**_

 _ **Slytherin Snake Farm**_

 _ **Slytherin Basilisk Breeding centre.**_

 _ **Sayre Creature Farm.**_

Harry turned to Lord Ragnok, his smile predatory. He hadn't expected this. It was a surprise. War Lord Ragnok had not noticed his shares, only his houses, Not noticing his predatory smile, Ragnok spoke, his greed clearly reflecting from his speech.

 _I'm afraid we will have to confiscate your vaults as retribution Mr Potter. We cannot allow such a slight against gringotts go unexplained._ Harry laughed. _That would be sad, I Guess I will have no choice but to sell all my shares in gringotts to perhaps Mr Malfoy or Madam Umbridge for nothing but a galleon. That is sad isn't it War Lord Ragnok, Ten percent, the Majority shares in your bank being sold at one galleon._ Harry saw Ragnok pale. He stuttered. Harry smiled cruelly, _I am the Lord Max, War Lord Ragnok, Get Flamefist here, or Gringotts' majority shares will be sold to the person who hates goblins the most at the price of one galleon, hmm perhaps I should lower it to a knut?_

The goblin, old as he was, scrambled out of the office so fast, Harry was shocked. He pushed the anger he felt towards his teachers for not having taught or atleast told him of his significance in the Wizarding society, even Hermoine hadn't bothered telling him.

He heard loud noises outside the closed door. Words of gobbledegook sounded loudly through the door, seems like they were having loud arguments.

The door opeaned swiftly and a goblin wearing what seemed to be rich clothes like Ragnok walked in, He appeared ignorant of the matter, of course, Harry knew better.

The Goblin spoke wisely. With a calm and collected voice. _Lord Sayre, It has been close to four decades since the last Sayre entered these halls, It seems War Lord Ragnok had insulted you, perhaps we can talk and resolve the matter, there is no need for you to sell your shares. War Lord Ragnok is very sorry for his words and actions._ The old goblin gave his employee a look. Clearly implying him to not speak a word.

Harry turned to look at the humiliated goblin. Ragnok was red in the face. His supervisor had spoken as if Ragnok was a child. He muttered curses in Gobbledegook, words similar to _Imbecile, bastard, nasty little fucker_ being the main words. Hadrian raised his eyebrow.

He decided to shock them, he could use Voldemort's interest in languages to good use finally, speaking in fluent gobbledegook, _It does not look like Ragnok is sorry, Flamefist, I do not know about Goblin culture, but to the rest of world muttering words like Nasty little fucker is **Not** apologetic. Perhaps it is you who has misunderstood the situation. _

Flamefist tensed. He decided to placate, playing the guilt card. _Please Forgive him, Lord Sayre, the security of our establishment is War Lord Ragnok's responsibility, he is just embarrassed that it was under him that Gringotts has been broken into twice for the first time in five hundred years._ If he was surprised that Harry could speak his tongue, he kept it hidden.

Harry narrowed his eyes. _It is sad, Flamefist, that you employ such incompetent trash, That is not my problem. But when House Sayre decided to help the Goblin Nation run its bank, It was clearly stated in the contract that You will not harbor any perverse Soul Magic related artifacts in the bank and that routine checks must be conducted once a year for them. Yet the fact a level seven Monstrosity has been in Gringotts for more than twenty years. A **Horcrux** of all things. Tell me Flamefist, How did this happen. You know what will happen, if I decided to pursue the matter. _

Ragnok paled. He looked at Ragnok with narrowed eyes. Who has paled beyond what Harry had thought was possible. Ragnok stuttered. _Bu-But the artifact was kept by one of your kind. You cannot possibly blame the bank for it_

Harry was about to reply, but Flamefist spoke before him. _A Horcrux? Ragnok, from when you took the post fifty years ago, it has been your duty to make sure that you did the duty, slacking off and not doing your duty is your fault. Lord Sayre can demand that we shut down the bank for our insolence. A horcrux is taboo even amongst the Druids and they are the masters of Soul Magic. What is wrong with you._ The leader, took deep breaths, obviously thinking of ways to solve the matter. Harry looked around, and noticed that all the Goblins were old, seems like the Heads of each clan had assembled.

Flamefist turned to Harry and spoke softly. _We apologize Lord Sayre, for our mistake and obvious breach in contract. But we see no point in punishing an entire nation for the mistakes of one. As such, we will reach a compromise. Since War Lord Ragnok is to blame, as compensation and compromise to the breach in contract, We will sell to House Sayre, The Nine percent ownership that Clan Anhuin at One million galleons, which is thirty percent less than what it is worth. Further, since you have done is a service, we will waive the damage costs that you have done and further, If you so wish, we will offer the services of our best Tutors for you, to teach Potions, Healing, warfare, Runes, Rituals, Curse Breaking, warding, enchanting and If you wish, Goblin Magic, We will offer, to you a lifetime use of the Goblin Libraries. All our services will Fifty percent off for all of your families and we will also owe you three favours._

 _In return, you will continue as out silent partner and let us run Gringotts. You nor will any of your descendants interfere unless There is an obvious breach in contract or if you feel you must interfere. We will also, educate and make sure that every member of your houses is taken care of if they are ever in conditions like yourself and offer them the same services we have offered you. Is it acceptable._

Hadrian smiled, _I accept, Lord Flamefist It is great doing business with you, I would like to take up on your offers. Oh and one more thing, you said that you will offer me tutor services for ten years for you right?_

When Flamefist nodded, Harry smiled. _Send tutors of each subject to Isle Max tomorrow. Turns out I'm a time mage, See you in half a century._

Flamefist cursed at the boy, but a smile crept up, The boy was good and he had tricked him. He laughed heartily as he sent for the tutors. It was going to be hard to explain that they were to teach and live with a human for the next fifty years where they will not age normally.

Life should be interesting, working with young Lord Sayre. He turned to his soldiers, and gave them a glare. Understanding the message, the seized Ragnok, dragging him to dungeons where he would be fed to the dragons, there would be no riot since the other clan heads had unananimously voted yes. Life was going great.


End file.
